Tatsuki Arisawa
Tatsuki Arisawa (有沢 竜貴, Arisawa Tatsuki) ist eine Schülerin an der Karakura High School und Klassenkameradin von Ichigo Kurosaki, ihrem Kindheitsfreund und Karate-Partner, da sie als Kinder in das selbe Karate-Dōjō gingen. Außerdem ist sie die beste Freunfin von Orihime Inoue. Aussehen left|thumb|Tatsuki mit 15 Tatsuki ist ein Mädchen von durchschnittlicher Größe mit braunen Augen und trägt eine schwarze Kurzhaarfrisur. Ihr Aussehen steht im starken Kontrast zu ihrer besten Freundin Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki ist ein Wildfang und besitzt im Vergleich zu Orihimes üppigen Kurven eine recht schmale Figur. Ihr dunkles Haar ist kurz und steht nach allen Seiten ab, was ihr weniger weibliches Aussehen noch mehr betont. Sie erscheint in der Regel in ihrer Schuluniform oder in ihrer Karatetracht. In ihrer Freizeit trägt sie jedoch, im Vergleich zu Orihime, immer Hosen, was ihr mannsweibisches Auftreten noch verstärkt. Siebzehn Monate später ist Tatsukis Haar viel länger und reicht ihr bis unter die Schultern. Auch ihre weiblichen Rundungen haben stark zugenommen, wodurch sie viel fraulicher erscheint. Persönlichkeit Tatsuki ist sehr beschützerisch und ausgeglichen, es sei denn sie wird von jemandem provoziert. Sie nutzt ihre enorme Stärke um sich um all jene zu kümmern, die ihr oder ihren Freunden Probleme bereiten. Sie verprügelt jeden der Orihime belästigt oder wenn sie etwas als persönliche Demütigung empfindet, wie z.B. als Kon, der in Ichigos Körper steckt, ihr ein Kompliment macht und sie danach auf die Wange küsst. Selbst nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer zum größten Teil zerstört hat und Kon bereits längst geflohen ist, brodelt sie vor Wut. Sie kann Ichigo sehr gut einschätzen. Als sie noch Kinder waren, half Tatsuki Ichigo regelmäßig dabei, sich zu verteidigen, wenn ihn jemand verprügeln wollte oder heiterte ihn auf wenn er traurig war. Als mannsweibische Karateka, die von einer Zukunft als Vale tudo-Champion träumt und schon jetzt die zweitstärkste High School Schülerin Japans ist, ist das einzig typisch weibliche an ihr, die Art und Weise, wie sie ihren Name schreibt, denn sie verwendet lieber die Hiragana (たつき) als die Kanji (竜貴) für ihren Vornamen, da sie der Meinung ist, die Kanji seien nicht süß genug. Tatsuki beschützt Orihime ständig vor Männern die ein Date mit ihr haben wollen, sowie vor der Lesbe Chizuru Honsho aus der Schule (die sich oft anschleicht und versucht Orihimes Brüste von hinten zu packen). Dies tat Tatsuki bereits seit der Mittelschule, da damals einige Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen versuchten Orihimes Haare abzuschneiden und dies in der Vergangenheit bereits getan hatten, bevor Orihimes Bruder gestorben war. Danach schwor Tatsuki sie würde Orihime vor jedem der sie zum Weinen bringt beschützen und so wurden sie beste Freundinnen. Geschichte thumb|left|226px|Tatsuki als kleines Kind Tatsuki und Ichigo kennen sich bereits seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie trafen sich zum ersten Mal als sie vier Jahre alt waren, in dem Dojo, den Tatsuki besuchte. Sie prahlt damit die erste gewesen zu sein, die ihn in diesem Dojo zum Weinen brachte, indem sie ihm gegen den Oberkörper schlug wozu sie nur zehn Sekunden brauchte. Das war der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. Bis zur 6. Klasse gewann Tatsuki regelmäßig gegen Ichigo. Doch seitdem Tag an dem Ichigo sie zum ersten Mal besiegte, ist Tatsuki nie wieder gegen ihn angetreten. Auch hörte er daraufhin auf, sie "Tatsuki-chan" zu nennen, was er bis zur 5. Klasse getan hat. Ichigo und Tatsuki waren neun Jahre alt als Ichigos Mutter starb. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter schwänzte Ichigo die Schule, woraufhin Tatsuki nach ihm suchte. Sie fand ihn am Flussufer, an dem seine Mutter gestorben war und irrte von morgens bis abends dort umher. Tatsuki nahm an das er dort nach seiner Mutter suchte und sie drückt vor Orihime aus wie unerträglich es damals gewesen war Ichigo so zu sehen. Als Kind fragte Tatsuki Ichigo einmal ob er Geister sehen könne. Ichigo leugnet dies und Tatsuki glaub ihm, gleichzeitig macht es sie wütend, dass die anderen Kinder solche Gerüchte über ihn verbreiten. Kurz nach dem Tod von Orihimes Bruder, lernen Tatsuki und sie sich in der Mittelschule kennen. Tatsuki wurde zu Orihimes Beschützerin und durch diese Freundschaft und Tatsukis Hilfe, konnte Orihime genug Selbstvertrauen zurück erlangen, um ihr abgeschnittenes Haar wieder wachsen zu lassen. Seitdem sind die beiden beste Freundinnen. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Saga In der Karakura High School entspannt sich Orihime gerade als Tatsuki auf sie zukommt. Sie sagt ihr das ihr Mund offen steht wie ein Tunnel und das ein so junges Ding wie sie, mittags nicht schon so geistesabwesend sein soll. Sie bemerkt das Ichigo spät dran ist und als Orihime zur Antwort nur einen verwirrten Laut von sich gibt, fragt sie ob Orihime gerade an Ichigo gedacht hat. Orihime verneint dies. Tatsuki will daraufhin erfahren, was Orihime an Ichigo eigentlich so toll findet. Ihrer Meinung nach sei er unfreundlich, hat eine komische Haarfarbe, benimmt sich wie ein Kind und ist aufbrausend und das Orihime etwas besseres verdient hat. Tatsuki ist ziemlich überrascht als Orihimes Antwort lautet, dass sie Ichigo lustig findet. Orihime erklärt sie müsse sich nur vorstellen, wie Ichigo eine seiner Grimassen schneidet (was sie dann auch tut) und bricht bereits in Lachen aus, was Tatsuki nur noch mehr erstaunt. Die Unterhaltung wird von Mizuiro unterbrochen, der meinte, dass Ichigo vielleicht nicht in die Schule kommen kann. Die beiden sind verwirrt und fragen Mizuiro was er damit meint, auch da er normalerweise immer zusammen mit Ichigo in die Schule kommt. Mizuiro erzählt das er ein riesiges Loch in der Hauswand der Kurosakis am Morgen gesehen habe, da offenbar ein Laster die Nacht zuvor dort hineingefahren ist. Tatsuki wird hysterisch und will wissen ob Ichigo verletzt wurde oder sogar tot ist, genau in jenem Moment als er hinter ihr erscheint. Er schlägt Tatsuki mit seiner Tasche auf den Hinterkopf und beruhigt sie das er weder tot noch irgendjemand verletzt worden ist. thumb|left|226px|Tatsuki sieht Ichigo hinterher Im Anime spielt sich die Szene etwas anders ab: Tatsuki und Orihime laufen gemeinsam den Flur zu ihrem Klassenzimmer entlang, als Ichigo Orihime versehentlich anrempelt und sie ihre Bücher fallen lässt. Tatsuki befiehlt Ichigo besser aufzupassen und zur Widergutmachung bietet Ichigo Orihime an ihr aufzuhelfen. Orihime steht jedoch rasch selbst auf und verhält sich plötzlich sehr scheu vor ihm. Sie erfindet schnell die Ausrede Volleyball spielen zu müssen und läuft weg. Tatsuki fragt Ichigo weshalb er erst zur Mittagszeit in der Schule auftaucht, doch er sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen soll und das er ihr den Grund dafür später erzählt. Nach der Schule besucht Tatsuki Orihime Zuhause, da ihre Mutter Eintopf mit Rindfleisch und Kartoffeln gemacht habe und bringt ihr etwas davon mit. Die beiden genießen das Abendessen in Orihimes Wohnung und Tatsuki behauptet, wenn sie ihr nicht ab und zu etwas anständiges zu Essen bringt, Orihime sich nur von den seltsamen Gerichten ernähren würde, die sie sich immer zubereitet. Tatsuki und Orihime unterhalten sich und Tatsuki fordert Orihime auf im Umgang mit Ichigo mehr Selbstvertrauen zu zeigen. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch und Orihimes Teddybär fällt vom Bücherregal. Dies veranlasst die beiden sich Sorgen zu machen, da etwas Seltsames vor sich geht. thumb|226px|Tatsuki fragt sich von was sie da angegriffen wird Orihime krabbelt zu ihrem Teddybären und fragt sich woher der tiefe Riss auf dessen Kopf herrührt. Orihime bemerkt dann Blut auf ihrer Hand. Als Orihime plötzlich ohnmächtig wird fragt Tatsuki was mit ihr los sei. Doch dann wird sie von Acidwire gegen eine Wand geworfen und verletzt sich dabei. Tatsuki fragt sich warum sie blutet, doch der Hollow greift sie abermals an und versucht sie zu erwürgen. Sie benutzt ihre Hand um festzustellen, was sie da festhält. Orihime greift ein um zu verhindern das Tatsuki erstickt. Orihime ruft Tatsuki zu das sie flüchten soll, doch ihre Freundin bekommt nur noch schwer Luft. Kurz darauf fällt Tatsuki in Ohnmacht. Nachdem der Hollow, der sich als Sora Inoue herausstellte, besiegt ist und Orihimes Erinnerungen verändert wurden, werden beide geheilt. Am nächsten Tag unterhalten sich Tatsuki und Orihime mit ihren anderen Freundinnen beim Mittagessen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. thumb|left|226px|Tatsuki tätschelt Orihime verständnisvoll An jenem Tag an dem Rukia für Ichigo Soul Candy mitbringt, befinden sich Tatsuki und ihre Freundinnen im Klassenzimmer. Sie tätschelt Orihimes Kopf da diese sich so über das Mittagessen freut und die dafür ein ganzes Laib Brot mit in die Schule gebracht hat. Auch streitet sie sich mit Chizuru die wieder einmal versucht mit Orihime zu flirten. Genau wie ihre Freundinnen ist sie geschockt, als sie sieht wie Ichigo bis zu ihrem Klassenzimmerfenster hoch springt, weiß jedoch nicht das es sich dabei um Kon handelt, der in Ichigos Körper steckt. Während sie Orihime hinter sich verdeckt, will sie von ihm wissen, wie er da hoch gekommen ist. Als der vermeintliche Ichigo Orihime auf die Hand küsst, zieht sie ihn weg von ihr und versucht ihn in Schach zu halten. Er wendet sich daraufhin ihr zu, sagt dass sie von nahmen auch ziemlich hübsch sei und küsst sie auf die Wange. thumb|226px|Eine ziemlich wütende Tatsuki Dies erzürnt Tatsuki so sehr, dass sie die Kontrolle verliert und beginnt ganze Schreibtische nach ihm zu werfen, immer noch im Glauben es handle sich bei ihm um Ichigo. Sie und ihre Freundinnen beobachten dann wie der vermeintliche Ichigo gegen die Luft kämpft, doch in Wirklichkeit ist der wahre Ichigo in seiner Shinigami-Form erschienen und muss harte Tritte von seinem Doppelgänger einstecken. Nachdem Ichigo, Rukia und Kon das Gebäude verlassen haben wird ziemlich offensichtlich das Tatsuki noch immer zornig über das Geschehene ist und ihre Klassenkameraden nähern sich ihr nur vorsichtig. Orihime klärt sie dann darüber auf, dass dieser jemand zwar wie Ichigo aussah, aber nicht wirklich Ichigo war. Als Keigo ins Klassenzimmer zurückkehrt hat er große Angst vor Tatsuki und hält sie im ersten Moment für einen Dämon, genau wie ein Lehrer der kurz darauf erscheint und wissen will, was hier geschehen ist. Doch Ryo Kunieda setzt sich für Tatsuki ein und sorgt dafür das sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Einige Tage später sitzen Tatsuki und Orihime im Kunstunterricht und reden über das Kunstprojekt. Michiru Ogawa bittet Tatsuki darum ihr deren Kunsthausaufgabe "mein zukünftiges Ich" einmal zu zeigen, da sie bei ihrem eigenen so unsicher ist. Tatsuki zeigt stolz ihr Projekt und erklärt dazu, dass sie der zukünftige Champion in Vale Tudo sein werde. Als Orihime ihr Projekt zeigt, sind Tatsuki und Michiru ziemlich verblüfft darüber. Beide versuchen Orihime zu erklären, dass sie die Aufgabe wohl nicht richtig verstanden hat. Als Orihime Ichigo begrüßt, fragt sie sich weshalb er so angespannt ist, was Michiru verwirrt. Dies fordert Tatsuki dazu auf Michiru nach dem Datum zu fragen, worauf Michiru ihr antwortet es sei der 16. Juni. Tatsuki gratuliert Orihime für ihren Scharfsinn und bemerkt, dass sie selbst drei Jahre gebraucht habe bis es ihr auffiel. Tatsuki rät ihr zudem, alles was sie mit Ichigo klären wolle am heutigen Tage zu tun, denn am darauffolgenden Tag würde er nicht in die Schule kommen. Später besucht Orihime Tatsuki bei ihr Zuhause, um über Ichigo zu sprechen. Tatsuki beschreibt wie Ichigo war bevor seine Mutter starb und das Tatsuki ihn dafür gehasst hat, wenn er immer dieses doofe Lächeln aufsetzte, sobald er das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, obwohl er zuvor im Kampf gegen sie verloren hat. Sie erzählt ihr das Ichigo neun Jahre war, als seine Mutter plötzlich starb. Danach war er nie wieder die Person die er früher einmal war. Kurz darauf stellen beide fest, dass es zu regnen begonnen hat. Orihime fragt Tatsuki ob sie sich einen Regenschirm ausleihen kann. Sie bietet Orihime auch an bei ihr zu übernachten, da das Loch in ihrer Hauswand noch nicht repariert wurde. Als Tatsuki erfährt das Orihime aus ihrer Wohnung geworfen wurde ist sie geschockt. Sie fragt Orihime wo sie nun unterkommt und Orihime zieht scherzweise einen Schlafsack heraus, mit dem sie andeuten will, dass sie im Freien übernachtet. Orihime erklärt ihr dann das sie im Moment in einem Hotel wohnt und neckt Tatsuki damit, dass sie Orihimes Witz nicht lustig gefunden hat. Als Tatsuki ihr noch einmal anbietet hier zu bleiben, lehnt Orihime ab. Nachdem sie sich verabschieden denkt Orihime noch einmal über das Gespräch nach und erkennt das sie Ichigo nun ein wenig besser versteht. thumb|left|226px|Tatsuki beißt Numb Chandelier Einige Zeit später erscheint in der Karakura High School ein seltsamer Hollow namens Numb Chandelier, der es auf Orihime abgesehen hat. Orihime versucht Tatsuki und Chizuru unauffällig wegzulocken, da sie sich alle durch den Hollow in Gefahr befinden. Orihime gerät durch den Hollow jedoch in Bedrängnis, doch Tatsuki eilt herbei, um Orihime vor den Schülern zu beschützen, die von Numb Chandelier kontrolliert werden. Chizuru die ebenfalls kontrolliert wird, packt Tatsuki an der Schulter und drückt so fest zu, dass Tatsuki große Schmerzen hinnehmen muss. Orihime wird von den Schülern die unter der Kontrolle des Hollows stehen, abermals gefangen genommen und als Tatsuki ihr zu Hilfe kommen will, wird sie von einem der Samen getroffen, die der Hollow auf sie abfeuert und sie fällt zu Boden. Der Hollow befiehlt Tatsuki um Gnade zu flehen, doch Tatsuki beißt stattdessen in eine der Tentakeln. Numb Chandelier schreit vor Schmerzen und versucht sie abzuschütteln, als dies gelingt schwört der Hollow Tatsuki auf der Stelle zu töten. Während Tatsuki abermals zu Boden fällt, bittet sie Orihime nicht zu weinen. Orihime rennt zu Tatsuki um ihr zu helfen, doch die unter dem Einfluss des Hollows stehende Tatsuki, tritt Orihime in den Bauch. Nachdem Orihime ihre Shun Shun Rikka freisetzt, ist sie in der Lage mit der Hilfe Tsubakis den Hollow zu töten. Während Orihimes Kampfes gegen Numb Chandelier wird Tatsuki von Orihimes Soten Kisshun geheilt. right|thumb|226px|Tatsuki und Orhime Unterhalten sich nochmal vor den Sommerferien Bevor Orihime, Ichigo und Chad zur Soul Soiecty aufbrechen, laufen sie mit ihren Freunden den Fluss entlang, um von dort aus zum Sommerfestival zu gehen. Tatsuki kam dabei gerade von einer Karatemeisterschaft zurück, wobei sie den zweiten Platz belegte, obwohl sie einen gebrochenen Arm hatte. Keigo war daraufhin ziemlich erschrocken, da dies Tatsuki zur zweitstärksten High School Schülerin Japans machte. Als Tatsuki und Orihime einen Moment alleine sind, bemerkt sie, dass Orihime ihr Haar anders trägt als sonst worauf diese antwortet, sie wollte sich verändern. Tatsuki bittet Orihime nicht zu weit fort zu gehen, da sie bemerkt zu haben schien, das Orihime an einen Ort gehen will, wo Tatsuki sie nicht beschützen kann. Doch Orihime tut so als ob sie nicht verstehe auf was Tatsuki hinaus will und antwortet ihr, dass sie doch nur für ein paar Tage zu ihrer Tante muss. Als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Feuerwerk machen, verspricht Orihime im Stillen, dass sie lebend aus der Soul Society zurück an Tatsukis Seite kehren wird. Soul Society Saga Während Zennosuke Kurumadani die Karakura-Abwehrtruppe beobachtet, die an seiner Stelle gegen Hollows in der Stadt kämpfen, wird er von Tatsuki dabei erwischt. Sie sckreckt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und kommentiert, dass er ziemlich verdächtig dabei aussehe, wenn er Kinder (Karin, Jinta und Ururu) beim spielen beobachtet. Die Tatsache das sie ihn sehen kann, schockiert ihn zutiefst. Bount Saga Tatsuki trifft Orihime und die anderen beim Schuljahresanfang, nachdem sie aus der Soul Society zurückgekehrt sind. Tatsuki begrüßt all ihre Freunde bevor der Unterricht beginnt. Am Endes des Tages sind Orihime und Tatsuki während sie etwas essen für einen Moment allein. Da Orihime nachdenklich wirkt, fragt Tatsuki sie, ob während ihres Besuchs "bei ihren Verwandten" etwas passiert sei. Orihime berichtet ihr von dem Gefühl sich "nutzlos" vorzukommen und ob Tatsuki auch so über sie denkt. Tatsuki antwortet ihr darauf, dass man nur selbst entscheiden kann, ob man anderen eine Hilfe sein will oder nicht. Das heitert Orihime ein wenig auf. Später scheint Tatsuki sich nicht mehr an Orihime erinnern zu können, nachdem Orihime die Nacht zuvor von Ririn, Cloud und Nova durch ein seltsames Portal gesaugt wurde, was ein Teil von Uraharas Test für Ichigo und seine Freunde ist. Auf der Mädchentoilette hat Tatsuki ein beängstigendes Erlebnis. Obwohl sie dachte allein zu sein, hört sie plötzlich Geräusche aus einer anderen Kabine. Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnet, kann sie niemanden entdecken. Als die Lichter über ihr beginnen an und aus zu gehen, gerät Tatsuki in Panik rennt nach draußen, dort trifft sie dann aber auf einen nicht sichtbaren Angreifer. Tatsuki ist die erste Schülerin die verschwindet und Ichigo muss herausfinden, welcher seiner Freunde ein "Verräter" ist, damit sie zurückkehren kann. Sie und die anderen Klassenkameraden die ebenfalls verschwinden, tauchen später in den Bergen außerhalb von Karakura wieder auf und können sich an nichts erinnern. Arrancar Saga Als die Schule wieder anfängt scheint alles wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf zu nehmen. Tatsuki fällt jedoch gleich Ichigos Shinigami-Abzeichen auf, welches für normale Menschen eigentlich nicht sichtbar sein sollte, was Ichigo doch sehr erstaunt. Als Ichigo im Unterricht mit der Ausrede er müsse auf die Toilette, aufsteht, beobachtet ihn Tatsuki vom Fenster aus, wie er in seiner Shinigami-Uniform vorbei rennt. left|thumb|226px|Chad und Orihime beschützen Tatsuki Einige Zeit später, während der ersten Invasion der Arrancar, wird Tatsuki beinahe durch die Hände von Yammy Llargo getötet, der seine besondere Technik namens Gonzui einsetzt, um die menschlichen Seelen aus der Umgebung einzusaugen. Yammy fragt Ulquiorra Cifer ob Tatsuki diejenige ist, nach der sie suchen, was Ulquiorra jedoch verneint, denn in Wirklichkeit suchen sie nach Ichigo Kurosaki. Durch das rechtzeitige Eintreffen von Orihime und Chad kann Tatsuki gerettet werden. Orihime versucht Tatsuki und Chad zu beschützen, doch dabei wird Tsubaki völlig zerstört. Orihime wird von Yammy daraufhin ebenfalls beinahe getötet, jedoch wird dieser von Ichigo aufgehalten. Tatsuki wird auch Zeugin zwischen Ichigos Kampf gegen Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, als dieser nachts begleitet von seiner Fracción in Karakura auftaucht, um alle spirituell veranlagte Personen zu töten. Sie ist sehr besorgt, als sie mit ansehen muss wie übel Ichigo zugerichtet wird, doch weder Ichigo noch Grimmjow bemerken ihre Anwesenheit. right|thumb|226px|Tatsuki versucht Ichigo zu Rede zu stellen Nachdem Orihime nach Hueco Mundo entführt wird, sucht Tatsuki überall nach ihr, doch da sie ihre Freundin nicht finden kann, fragt sie Ichigo ob er weiß, wo sie ist. Sie packt ihn vorne an seiner Schuluniform, als dieser bestreitet irgendetwas über Orihimes Verschwinden zu wissen, doch als Tatsuki ihm mitteilt sie könne ihn in seiner Shinigami-Form sehen und er solle aufhören vor ihr etwas zu verheimlichen, ist Ichigo derart fassungslos, dass er Tatsuki befiehlt sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten heraus zu halten. Diese Aussage macht Tatsuki so wütend, dass sie ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzt, wodurch Ichigo mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster schlägt und die Glasscheibe zerbricht. Tatsuki wird von Keigo Asano daran gehindert sich abermals auf Ichigo zu stürzen, weshalb sie ihn stattdessen anschreit, immer zu ihm gehalten zu haben, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte und kann nach allem was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, einfach nicht glauben, dass er nun ausgerechnet IHR etwas verschweigt. Später begleiten Keigo und Mizuiro Kojima sie zu Uraharas Laden um herauszufinden was Ichigo vorhat. Sie beobachten versteckt hinter einem Felsen, wie Urahara ein Garganta für Ichigo, Chad und Uryu nach Hueco Mundo öffnet um Orihime zu befreien. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|226px|Karakura-Raizer Team Kurz nach Ichigos Aufbruch nach Hueco Mundo, schließt sie sich dem Karakura-Raizer Team an, dessen Aufgabe es ist Hollows zu bekämpfen, solange Ichigo damit beschäftigt ist Orihime zu retten. Nachdem Kon den Hollow Zonzain besiegt hat, wird er von weiteren fliegenden Hollows angegriffen. Als sie Kons Zwickmühle erkennen, tauchen Tatsuki und die anderen Mitglieder auf und stellen sich einer nach dem anderen vor. Sie töten die Hollows und Tatsuki setzt ihre neue Fähigkeit namens "Rizer Deadly Magnum" ein. Dies befähigt sie dazu Reiatsu in ihren Fäusten zu sammeln und in ihrem typischen Karate-Kampfstil damit anzugreifen. Nachdem sie die Hollows besiegt haben, bricht der Shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani vor ihnen zusammen. Zennosuke berichtet ihnen von einer riesigen Hollow-Festung die über Karakura schwebt. Innerhalb der Festung soll eine unbekannte weibliche Arrancar behaupten, Sōsuke Aizen habe sie persönlich nach Karakura geschickt. Das Team trifft sich bei Kisuke Urahara. Tessai erklärt dem Team, dass die Festung aus hunderten von schwachen Hollows zusammen gesetzt ist. Dem Team wird aufgetragen den Kern innerhalb der Festung zu zerstören. Ururu Tsumugiya und Don Kanonji entscheiden sich dafür draußen zu bleiben und sich um die Hollows außerhalb zu kümmern, während Tatsuki, Kon, Chizuru und Keigo aus ihrem Flugzeugträger hinab zur Festung springen. Sobald sie diese erreicht haben, stoßen sie auf noch mehr Hollows. Tatsuki besiegt die Hollows, doch einer schafft es ihr zu entkommen und greift Keigo, Kon und Chizuru an um diese zu töten. Tatsuki packt den Hollow jedoch noch rechtzeitig am Schwanz und schmettert ihn gegen die Wand, was diesen auslöscht. Daraufhin versucht der weibliche Arrancar Tatsuki zu töten. Sie behauptet sie habe von Aizen große Macht erhalten. Doch bevor sie und Tatsuki ihren Kampf weiteraustragen können, wechselt Chizuru in ihren "Erotik-Modus" und greift dem Arrancar an die Brüste. Nun beobachtet Tatsuki den Kampf zwischen Chizuru und dem Arrancar. Kon läuft inzwischen ins Innere der Festung, auf der Suche nach dessen Kern. Er wird von einem schwachen Hollow angegriffen, besiegt ihn mit Leichtigkeit und zerstört den Kern. Sobald der Kern zerstört ist, beginnt die Festung zu explodieren. Kisuke verwendet daraufhin sein Shikai und löscht die Hollow-Festung aus. Kon rettet sich aus der explodierenden Festung und bemerkt das Tatsuki und die anderen eingeschlafen sind. Es stellt sich heraus das Kisuke das Team zur Bekämpfung der Hollows benutzt hat, damit er selbst die vier Säulen errichten konnte, die Karakura zur Soul Society befördern und die echte Stadt gegen eine Fälschung ausgetauscht wird. Von all dem hat das Team rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Shūsuke Amagai-Saga Tatsuki ist häufig zusammen mit Orihime zu sehen, die sie immer wieder vor Chizurus Angriffen retten muss. Sie sieht sich auch die gemalten Bilder von Orihime und Rukia an und ist von diesen völlig sprachlos. Sie erklärt den beiden, dass die Bilder eigentlich etwas darstellen sollten, was beim entspannen hilft. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|Tatsuki & Co. werden von Matsumoto gerettet. Nachdem Karakura Town zur Soul Society gebracht wurde um vor Aizen in Sicherheit zu sein. Waren Tatsuki und Keigo die einzigen die nicht, wie der Rest der Stadt, kollabierten. Später fanden sie auch noch Mizuiro und Chizuru und überlegten was nur los sein könnte. Dummerweise rannten sie direkt Aizen und Gin in die Arme. Tatsuki & Co. spürten dass von beiden ein unglaubliches Reiatsu ausging und versuchten zu fliehen doch konnten sie Aizen nicht entkommen. Aizen überlegte sich sie zu töten um Ichigos Wut etwas weiter anzustacheln doch erschien dann Don Kanonji der versuchte die Kinder zu retten. Kanonji war natürlich kein Gegner für Aizen und schien selbst bald seinem Ende gegenüber zu sehen worauf Matsumoto erschien. Tatsuki war derweil von Aizen Aura so sehr paralysiert dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, weshalb Kanonji sie trug und auf Matsumotos Befehl wegbrachte. Dennoch wurden sie bald wieder von Aizen eingeholt. Dieses Mal wurden sie jedoch von Ichigo gerettet der gerade sein Trainning beendet hatte und seinen Freunden versprach ihnen alles zu erklären sobald er diesen Kampf beenden hat. Kurz darauf verschwand Ichigo mit Aizen. Lost Shinigami Saga 17 Monate nach der Schlacht gegen Aizen hatte sich alles wieder normalisiert. Tatsuki hatte inzwischen einen Halbtagsjob in ihrem Dojo bekommen, worauf Ichigo froh war nicht mehr dort hinzugehen da es ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen wäre Tatsuki mit Sensei anzusprechen. Sie erinnert Ichigo daran sich bei seinem Boss zu melden da er ja wüsste wie dieser bzw. diese sonst reagiert. Irgendwann danach muss Tatsuki Shūkurō Tsukishima bzw. dessen Fähigkeit zum Opfer gefallen sein, da sie wie fast jeder von Ichigos Schulfreunden glaubte Tsukishima sei ein alter Freund von ihnen den sie schon Jahrelang kennen. Als Tsukishima bei Ichigo Zuhause auftauchte und Tatsuki, Keigo & Co. dazu rief, wusste Ichigo nicht wie er sich zu verhalten habe. Als Tsukishima auch noch Orihime und Chad dazuholen wollte platzte Ichigo der Kragen und er schlug Tsukishima ,worauf Ichigos Freunde entsetzt waren. Ichigo rannte daraufhin aus seinem Haus. Als er später mit Ginjo zu einer Villa ging wo sie Tsukishima vermuteten trafen sie im unteren Geschoss auf alle Freunde von Ichigo, darunter auch Tatsuki die meinten dass alles wieder gut sein würde, wenn Ichigo sich bei Tsukishima entschuldigen würde. Ichigo wollte davon aber nichts wissen und rannte ein Stockwerk höher um gegen Tsukishima zu kämpfen. Fähigkeiten In ihrer Altersgruppe ist Tatsuki das zweitstärkste Mädchen in ganz Japan, ein Titel, den sie mit den rechten Arm in der Schlinge errang. Auch scheint sie etwas spirituelle Energie zu haben, jedoch ist es ihr bis jetzt lediglich möglich, Seelen, einschließlich Shinigami, Arrancar und Hollow zu erkennen. Trivia *Sie wurde in den Karate-Staatsmeisterschaften die Zweitbeste, obwohl sie einen gebrochenen Arm hatte. *Sie besucht die Karategruppe an ihrer Schule (2.Dan). *Sie gibt vor Orihime damit an, dass sie Ichigo, als sie noch Kinder waren, im Dōjō als Erste mit einem Schlag und in nur zehn Sekunden zum Weinen brachte. *Für ihre Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Ou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" (Der blaue Vogel fliegt nicht mehr) von Hal aus dem Album von "Loveletter" zugeordnet. *In Band 8 antwortete sie in Radio Kon auf einen Leserbrief, dass ihr Lieblings-Yojijukugo, ein Minigedicht, dass lediglich aus vier Schriftzeichen besteht, Ichigekihissatsu (一撃必殺), sei. Auf deutsch übersetzt bedeutet dieses Yojijukugo in etwa sicheres Töten mit einem Schlag. *Tatsuki steht auf Shorts und Cargo Pants. *Sie gehört dem Komitee zur Wahrung der Schulregeln an ihrer Schule an. *Sie isst gerne Apple Pie. *Bei einem Interview in Radio-Kon ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass Kon ihren Busen "klein" bezeichnete (im Gegensatz zu dem von Orihime Inoue), obwohl sie Körbchengröße C habe, was Kon ihr nicht abkaufen wollte und dafür einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht bekam. *Sie scheint ein Fan der Videospielreihe Tekken zu sein. en:Tatsuki Arisawa es:Tatsuki Arisawa fr:Tatsuki Arisawa pl:Tatsuki Arisawa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime